A Budding Flower and Two Devils
by Sukehh
Summary: A middle school friend of Tamaki's returns after a two year disappearance and she finds herself helping out with his club after an accidental damage to a prized painting. What happens when she falls for the two "devils" of said club? Hikaru/OC/Kaoru.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I claiming ownership of Ouran High School Host Club or the characters in it. Only Amaterasu and Makoto do I claim ownership over!  
>-<p>A limousine pulled up to the front of the prestigious school known as Ouran Academy. The driver exited the veichle after opening his own door, then proceeded to open the back door of the veichle to have two pairs of feet quickly stick themselves outside of it. Soon after, a girl bounced out of it, followed by a boy. The girl stretched then she sighed and looked at the boy.<p>

"Well, Nii-san? Ready to get started?" the girl asked, her pep-like smile showing on her face. The boy merely chuckled and ended up ruffling the girls hair before responding.

"Not like we have a choice, right? Just don't go and trip on anything, Amaterasu." his response came and the girl giggled and nodded, but then took off running towards the school. This made the male merely sigh to himself and shake his head, but he had a smile on his face as he merely walked towards the building that Amaterasu was running towards. Amaterasu came to a stop once she was inside the building and looked around for a moment, then she looked confused. She didn't see the male that was with her only moments ago.

"Makoto?" she called out, but she heard no response. Just looks from the other students in the building as they walked by her. 'Huh. . I guess he's still outside then!' her thought was soon confirmed when she turned to see the male walking inside of the building and she giggled.

"Nii-san, you're too slow~" she said. Makoto merely shrugged.

"No one ever said I had to hurry up inside the building, so I thought I'd just take my time. Besides, don't we need to go see the chairman before headed to our classes anyways?" he said, coming to a stop beside Amaterasu who just tilted her head.

"Huh. . I suppose you're right!" she said, then turned her head back towards the direction she had been facing earlier, which was where all the students were before she started walking off.

"If we're gonna go see him, then we might as well go now!" Makoto rubbed the back of his head and followed after Amaterasu, ignoring the fact that as they were walking, they attracted a good amount of attention. He made sure to stay behind Amaterasu as she was basically skipping through the hallway. She had the tendency to do this, which also explained why she tripped a lot as well.

"Hmm. . where is that office again. .?" she pondered to herself and glanced back at Makoto.

"Do you have a map of this place or anything? I don't feel like stopping and asking anyone right now~" she then said, walking backwards to where she was looking at him, but Makoto merely turned her back around.

"Are you /trying/ to trip over someone, Amaterasu?" he then shook his head.

"I don't have a map, but I think I remember where the room was." he then said and Amaterasu beamed.

"Then you lead the way, Nii-san!That way we can get there faster!" she said, pushing her brother in front of her and she giggled again. Makoto could only smile at his sister's behavior and walked on, making sure she followed behind him. Soon enough they found themselves at the Chairman's office and Amaterasu was the one to knock on the door after explaining to one of the women at the desk that they were requested.

"Excusee me, chairman! You wanted to see us?~" she called inside the room once another woman opened the door for them. Once she saw who was sitting in the chair, she let out a big grin.

"Mr. Suou! You're the chairman here?" her tone showed that she was rather surprised, but was happy to see the man. Makoto let out a slight laugh.

"I take it that, Tamaki is here too then?" he asked, the chairman swerving his chair around to face the two and he had a smile on his own face.

"Amaterasu. Makoto. It's good to see you two again." he said, then nodded at the question that Makoto had asked of him. This made Amaterasu's grin get even bigger.

"Yay! Ta-chan is here too!~" she said gleefully, then she looked at Makoto before looking back at the chairman.

"Does that mean. . Um. . I think his name was. . Kyoya? He's here too?" she then said with slight umcomfort. She never liked the aura that he seemed to give off in the slightest.

The chairman nodded. "He and Tamaki are in the same class. You'll be in their class, Amaterasu." he replied, the smile still on his face. He then looked over to Makoto.

"You'll be in class 3-A of course." he said and Makoto merely nodded. Amaterasu looked half happy, yet half worried at what she was told. She looked as if she was calculating something for a moment, then a what appeared to be an exclaimation mark appeared above her head.

"It'll be an interesting time back then if that's the case! Nii-san, let's make the best of it, kay?" she said glancing back at Makoto.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." he said then bowed at the chairman.

"It was a pleasure being able to see you again Mr. Suou." he said and that made Amaterasu jump then bow.

"Oh! Definitely! I'm glad we got to see each other again!" she said at a fast pace, but not enough to where her speech couldn't be understood. Makoto merely laughed and dunked her head when she went to stand back up which caused her to scowl at him as he stood up.

"That was uncalled for!" she said and Makoto merely shot her a grin. Amaterasu merely giggled at his girn and looked back at the chairman.

"I guess we should head to our classes then, right?" she said.

"You had best be on your way if you don't want to be late on your first day here." the chairman agreed then waved the two off. Amaterasu and Makoto bowed, then exited to office, Makoto shutting the door behind them. Amaterasu was then looking at her schedule and blinked.

"Ne, Nii-san. How will you fair? I know you went to the middle school and all, but you never got to come here because we left during your first year." she said looking at him and Makoto shot her a playful grin.

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself. Try not and be a kltuz, got it?" he replied ruffling her hair again before waving and walking off, with his schedule in his hand. Amaterasu blinked, but then giggled as she waved back at her brother who was walking off. She then turned her attention back to her schedule. 'Alright. . I guess I'll be able to find it!' she said mentally as she followed the crowd of students who seemed to be just walking around until she just so happened to stumble upon her classroom. The bell had yet to ring for anyone to arrive to class, so she considered herself early.

"Alright, I'm guessing that no one except the teacher is going to be in here. ." she said to herself before walking inside the room and seeing the teacher at their desk, but she then spotted a certain dark haired male who happened to be in the room.

"Kyoya?" she then asked causing the dark haired male's attention to turn towards where the teacher's desk was. He didn't seem surprised, but he didn't seem like he knew she was going to arrive this early. 'Yep, that's him!' Amaterasu's thoughts said to her.

"Ah, Amaterasu. You're here earlier than anticipated." he then said and she grinned at the response.

"That's what I thought myself, but Makoto wanted to go ahead and get to class, so. . here I am!" she said then looked around the classroom for a moment.

"Where's Ta-chan by the way?" she then asked.

"He will be here shortly. I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you here." Kyoya's response came and Amaterasu shrugged, then looked back at the teacher who looked confused for a moment, but when he saw her face, the confusion disappeared.

"Ah! You must be Amaterasu Kanagawa then!" the teacher said and Amaterasu nodded her head.

"Yep!~" came her reponse with the bright smile she had. For a moment, she had the feeling that she was being looked at and it felt slightly uncomfortable. However, when she heard the voice speak it made her perk up.

"Amaterasu?" Tamaki's shocked voice came from the doorway. Grinning, she turned around the face the blonde who indeed looked surprised.

"Ta-chan! Surpise!" she said with a giggle while looking at him with a smile. She then took into account that he was rather tall now and blinked.

"Woooow. . you got tall Ta-chan!" she then said and looked back at Kyoya and she had the same reaction.

"You too, Kyoya!" the sound of a bell was then heard which signaled for the students to head to their classrooms.

"Miss Kanagawa, I'm going to have to ask you to stand at the front of the classroom to introduce yourself to the rest of the class once they arrive." the teacher then said and she turned her head towards the teacher and nodded.

"Alright then!" she said cheerily before going to stand beside the teachers desk. It wasn't long before most of the students in her class entered and sat in their seats, then started talking amongst themselves. Finally, the bell signaling for class rang and the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Please welcome Amaterasu Kanagawa." he said and the class looked towards where Amaterasu was and she showed a bright smile.

"Hi! I'm Amaterasu!~" she said. There were a few sounds of students welcoming her to the class while the others appeared to nod as a response to what she said. Amaterasu then looked at the teacher and grinned.

"Alright, Miss Kanagawa. Take a seat behind Suou and we can get started." she nodded as a response and went to the seat where the teacher had told her to sit. She almost felt herself trip, but she caught her footing before it happened. 'Phew! I avoided that one!' she said mentally then took her seat behind Tamaki. She found herself catching up on certain things she missed while she was gone with Tamaki and Kyoya before the teacher started the lessons. More specifically, the club that Tamaki had started.

"Host Club?" Amaterasu questioned.

"Yes! You should stop by and have a look at it sometime!" came Tamaki's proud reply. Amaterasu merely tilted her head, but then she nodded.

"Sure, I'll check it out!" her reply came. Tamaki smiled back and Kyoya gave her a look that told her she had better be prepared. 'Knowing Ta-chan, this'll be a pretty interesting club!'

A/N: Ah, yet another Hikaru and Kaoru story. I can promise this will be the last one though! I just had a spur of the moment idea. xD That and I felt like making a story where the characters already knew a host or two. :D

If you want to throw some reviews my way, then go for it! Tell me what you think of this one!~ 


	2. Confrontation with the Hosts

The day ended up ticking away. Amaterasu seemed to enjoy her first day at Ouran and she was pleased to know that she shared some of her classes with Tamaki. However, when lunch came around she stayed within the classroom, she luckily had brought her own lunch with her. By the time the day ended, Amaterasu wasn't exactly expecting it.

"That day sure went by fast!~" she said to herself as she wandered around the halls searching for Makoto. 'I wanna see if he wants to come with me to check out Ta-chan's club~' she got lost in her thoughts as she continued to walk so when she felt herself bump into someone, she was broken out of her concentration to look at another person, about her height with brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes. Amaterasu blinked, then blushed.

"A-Ah, sorry about that! I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. ." she said sheepishly and a sweat-dropped formed. She viewed the person she bumped into and concluded that it was a male, however the person had a sort of feminine appeal to him. 'It's probably the eyes.' she said to herself in thought and the boy smiled.

"No need to apologize." he spoke and Amaterasu blinked again before smiling back.

"I'm Amaterasu by the way! Amaterasu Kanagawa~" Amatersu said, extending her hand towards the boy in a friendly gesture. The boy then shook her hand in return.

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." came his reply and Amaterasu tilted her head to the side.

"It's nice to meet you too!~"

"See? You're getting along a lot better than you first thought, Amaterasu." a voice from behind her said and this caused Amaterasu and Haruhi to look at the source. Amaterasu then let out a giggle.

"Nii-san! I go looking for you and you're nowhere to be seen, but when I'm doing something else you appear out of nowhere!" she accused teasingly, then she looked at Haruhi.

"That's Haruhi by the way! I just met him!" Makoto studied the boy for a moment then let out a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Haruhi-san. I'm Makoto."

"Likewise." Haruhi replied with his own smile. Amaterasu looked at the two for a moment, then turned her attention to Makoto.

"Ne, Nii-san. Wanna come with me to check out Ta-chan's club? He asked me to stop by sometime and I thought it would be a good idea to check it out~" she then said, causing Makoto to raise an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that he even made a club. ." he mused, then he looked at Amaterasu, the excitement plain in her eyes and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose it won't hurt." his response then came out, in a smooth yet approving way and the gleam in Amaterasu's eyes seemed to get brighter.

"Yay! Thank you Nii-san!" she said before hugging him. She felt a pat on her head and heard her brother sigh, but in amusement.

"What kind of club is it anyways?" he then asked. Amataerasu then looked up at Makoto, then at Haruhi who was still standing there listening in.

"Um. . when I was talking with him in class today, he said it was like, a Host Club or something." she replied and she saw Haruhi slightly jump in recognization when he heard the name.

"That's actually where I was headed before we bumped into each other." he then said, looking at the two.

"You can follow me and I'll show you where the room is." he offered. Amaterasu grinned and Makoto nodded.

"Thank you, Haru-san!~" Amaterasu said gleefully before bounding behind the brunette who had already started walking, Makoto close on Amaterasu's heels. After a good few minutes of walking around the school(and Makoto making sure that Amaterasu kept her attention on where she was walking instead of looking around every other corner they passed), they finally reached a room that read: "Music Room 3." and the brunette stopped to face them.

"This is where the club that Ta-chan runs?" Amaterasu asked and Haruhi nodded. Makoto found himself glancing at the door, then at the small line of females lined up at the front of it. Amaterasu also noticed this and she looked at Haruhi with a questioning look.

"Why are they all lined up on the outside?" she asked.

"Club hours haven't started yet, but I need to go ahead and head inside myself. I'll see you two in there!" Haruhi said before slipping rather quickly into the room, much to the dismay of some of the fangirls. Amaterasu looked up at Makoto and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we have to wait in the line then!" she heard Makoto mutter something that seemed like agreement as she went behind two other females who had just gotten there, Makoto standing on the side of her. Soon enough, the doors of the room opened and rose petals began flying out of the room. A few of the girls squeed with excitement as a chorus of: "Welcome" was heard.

"Come on, Nii-san!" Amaterasu said, following behind the masses of girls who were now flooding to the inside of the room. Making sure she didn't trip over anyone else's feet in the process, Amaterasu made it in the room with Makoto soon caught up and behind her. She glanced around the room taking in the setting. It looked like any other room in Ouran, but either way she was still interested in it and she looked back at Makoto.

"Sorry if this isn't something you would normally get yourself involved in. I just wanted to see what kind of club that Ta-chan had!" her tone was apologetic, but Makoto merely shrugged.

"It's no big deal, Amaterasu. I've got nothing better to do either way." he replied and Amaterasu showed a smile.

"Ah, Amaterasu! You're here!" a voice snapped her attention to behind her and she saw Tamaki stroll over to where she and Makoto were standing, some of the guests swooning over his appearance. He then took into account that Makoto was there as well and he smiled.

"Long time no see, Makoto!" he said and Makoto merely grinned back as a response. Amaterasu then decided to jump into the conversation.

"I told you that I would come check it out! I brought Makoto with me 'cause I didn't want to go by myself." she said, poking her brother's arm which caused her to shrug.

"Senpai? You know them?" another voice came towards them. It was Haruhi. Amaterasu blinked at the sight and then she giggled.

"Makoto and I have known, Ta-chan since middle school!" her reply came out happily and she smiled. She then noticed Kyoya on an opposite side of the room, and motioned towards him.

"We've also known him since middle school too." Haruhi looked somewhat shocked while staring at Amaterasu and Makoto. They both gave the brunette a questioning look.

"How did you deal with it?" he then asked the two, causing Amaterasu and Makoto to look at each other. Makoto gave a shrug.

"I never really had an issue with either of them. Yes, Kyoya over there had the tendency to irk me and this guy here could be annoying, but it was all in good heart." came his reply. Amaterasu have Haruhi a questioning look for a moment, then tilted her head.

"I don't see anything wrong with, Ta-chan honestly~" she replied making Haruhi look at her bewildered. This caused Amaterasu to giggle.

"I hate to be the one to interrupt on catching up and introducing, but you two /do/ have appoinments that you need to be meeting with." Kyoya's voice came causing Haruhi and Tamaki to jump and Amaterasu to giggle. She then glanced at Kyoya.

"You scared them~" she pointed out and Kyoya merely pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Haruhi bowed, then headed off back to where his guests were waiting and Tamaki let out a nervous laugh, but quickly regained his posture.

"Of course! I would not even dare to forget the lovely princesses!" he said. Makoto and Kyoya merely rolled their eyes as Tamaki hurried back to where his own guests were.

"So, Ootori. How did you get yourself involved in this type of thing?" Makoto asked casually. Amaterasu looked at the two for a moment before looking around the room to see the different people. She took note that at one table, there was a small blond with a pink stuffed rabbit eating cakes and another male standing beside him while the girls at that table had what appeared to be hearts over their heads. 'Aw! He's so cute!~' she thought to herself. Her eyes went past Tamaki's table and then she caught glance of two more males, both of which had auburn hair and were doing something that apparently called for close contact and the girls at that certain table were swooning over it.

"On another note, Amaterasu? You having fun just staring off into space?" Makoto's voice rang in her ears causing her to jerk her head towards her brother who had a smirk on his face. This caused her flustered side to show.

"I was /not/ staring off into space, I was merely observing." she said with a huff. Makoto merely laughed.

"You certainly have not changed from before, Amaterasu. However, your nature has slightly changed, Makoto." Kyoya then took remark, not looking up from his laptop. Amaterasu looked at Kyoya with a blank expression.

"Was I supposed to change?" she questioned, then looked at Makoto for answers. He merely shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the time, the two merely observed what went on. Amaterasu seemed more interested than Makoto who would ocassionally avert his attention elsewhere. Amaterasu would look at him every once in awhile, but he never showed signs of annoyance. By the time Kyoya had told the guests that Host Club hours were finished for the day, Amaterasu had a slight feel for what this club was like and she watched as most of the girls left the room.

"That was definitely different." Makoto said and Amaterasu nodded in agreement. She looked over at Tamaki and grinned.

"You seem to have a lot of fun with this, Ta-chan!" she said. She felt a tug at the hem of her dress and she looked down to see the small blond there. She smiled warmly.

"Are you a friend of, Tama-chan's?" the boy asked and Amaterasu giggled.

"That I am! Amaterasu Kanagawa." she replied, introducing herself then motioned over to the male behind her.

"That's my brother, Makoto." the boy did what appeared to be a bounce before he smiled.

"I'm Hunny!" he said, then the other dark haired male made his appearance which made Amaterasu look slightly confused.

"That's Takashi!" Hunny said, bringing his pink stuffed rabbit up to view where Amaterasu and Makoto could see.

"And this is Usa-chan!" he concluded. Amaterasu was silent for a moment, observing the blond.

"You're so adorable!~" she then concluded and hugged the small blond. She then couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being looked at. Her attention was brought back to the area around her and she noticed the two males with auburn hair were glancing over both her and Makoto, in an observing way. Amaterasu didn't take any heed in this, but Makoto on the other hand watched the two warily. Amaterasu seemed to notice this and she tilted her head at him, honestly not seeing what he seemed so cautious. It was then that she was the one who spoke up.

"Can we help you two?" her question had the tone of curiousity and she didn't hide it either. Makoto continued to watch the two auburn haired males closely.

"Oh no, we were just-" the first one said.

"Observing is all." the second one finished. Amaterasu looked at the two for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders

"Well, okay. There's not much to really observe though. ." her tone showed that she too was starting to get a little cautious, but soon it was replaced by her curiousity yet again. She was the one who ended up studying them this time around and her head tilted again. It was then that Tamaki decided on getting into this conversation, but not before Kyoya had an input of his own.

"Those two would be the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya said this time around, still not looking up from his laptop.

"Don't you go messing with her too you devils!" he said and the two looked over at Tamaki before looking back at each other. Then their glance shifted over to Amaterasu who looked even more confused than before and this caused the both of them to grin. Makoto happened to notice this, but he waited to see what would happen. A moment later, both the boys were on either side of Amaterasu which caused her to jump slightly. Her reaction seemed to stir amusement from the two boys that Amaterasu now concluded as twin brothers. 'Not that I didn't notice it before. .' she told herself mentally.

"It's not like we're going to hurt her boss." one of the two twins said. Amaterasu believed this one to be Hikaru.

"We're just being polite and getting to know her." the other one finished, Amaterasu believing this one to be Kaoru.

"U-Uh. . c-can I help you?" she asked, making note that she was feeling basically uncomfortable in the current situation. The two merely grinned at her reaction and this gave her a feeling that she wasn't going to like the outcome of it. What remained of the time that Amaterasu and Makoto stayed within the club room was the two getting to know the rest of the hosts minus Tamaki and Kyoya whom Amaterasu and Makoto both already knew. With the occasional(much to the displeasure of both Tamaki and Makoto) micheif making of the twins, subjecting her to certain things that would cause her to get flustered.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Ta-chan!" Amaterasu finally said, quickly pulling her brother along with her and hurried out of the music room. 'They were nice, but those twins can get on your nerves.' her thoughts concluded to her.  
>-<p>

A/N: I apologize for the lack of ineraction between Amaterasu and the twins, I'm legit failing at that at the moment unfortunately. That and I apologize if there was any out of character moments for the hosts. I'm relatively new at this stuff, so. . yeah. . ^-^;

Be sure to leave some reviews too! I'll give you an internet cookie~ :3 


End file.
